Usuário Discussão:Aero'Guns/Arquivo 2
Não edite isto. Isso aqui é um arquivo de minha discussão. Para me mandar uma mensagem clique aqui. Abraço, ''Aero'Guns'' Mais dúvidas Aero'Guns, valeu pela ajuda, mas eu tenho outra dúvida eu gostaria de saber colocar meu nome na lista do mutirão da tradução, e gotaria de sabe se vc pode meajudar mais uma vez. --Bart S 12h11min de 14 de maio de 2010 (UTC)Bart S 09h14min de 14 de Maio de 2010 (UTC) sumiu cadê as mensagens que você tinha recebido agora tem só uma mensagem(a que eu escrevir) --Leskelutor 23h34min de 8 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Dúvida Adicionei uma notícia (sobre os selos dos Simpsons) e gostaria que a a notícia aparecesse na página inicial, nas "ultimas notícias" como eu faço isso?? poderia me explicar? valeu --Stopinski 17h36min de 9 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Valeu! Obrigado pela ajuda, na próxima vez vou ver se consigo colocar lá... ahh, outra coisa, acho que dá pra tirar umas notícias mais antigas dessas "ultimas notícias" né? lá tem notícia de anos atrás, da época q iam estrear a temporada 18... isso não é notícia recente! o q acha de tirar? --Stopinski 21h57min de 10 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) reditico armet forthe "bem vindo". Adriclausi retrigu far ber. Adamastê. --Ghjgjkuygjmkukiujyhjv gfh 02h54min de 12 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) arckzham redtyui arkham tres fred utir English. Erdsa opli tricko. Ghjgjkuygjmkukiujyhjv gfh 20h56min de 12 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) So... So, i don't can speek more with you. Bye! Stay with God. Ghjgjkuygjmkukiujyhjv gfh 21h07min de 12 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Não tá rolando... Não tô conseguindo entrar nas notícias q aparecme na pagina principal, quando eu clico em Predefinição:Destaque Notícias entra lá na página de notícias, mas naquela página normal, não na da inicial... --Stopinski 22h54min de 12 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) - Agora Sim! consegui, obrigado pela ajuda! --Stopinski 11h38min de 13 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Voltei e sobre vandalismos Respondi as suas mensagens na minha página de descussão. Agora eu to com acesso a Internet liberado aqui em casa, o que vai ajudar a estar sempre aqui por perto. Ah, e quanto aos vândalos, já bloqueei indefinidamente dois IPs responsáveis por fazer a festa nas páginas de usuários aqui. Vamos colocar ordem nisso aqui agora! Obrigado pela ajuda! --Vu2c 18h28min de 13 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Yes Thank you. Good bye. Ghjgjkuygjmkukiujyhjv gfh 01h11min de 14 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) bom dia bom dia --Leskelutor 17h54min de 15 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) simpsons eu odeio espera chega a temporada 20 dos simpsons. --Leskelutor 18h09min de 15 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) ps:eu acho que o nome do primeiro episodio da temporada 20 vai ser(em portugues)"homer,o caçador de recompensas" e você? pss:como e que quando vai editar alguma bota aquele quadradinho azul. psss:simpsons e incrivel. pssss:eu não botei os acentos nas letras dessa mesagem. psssss:desculpa se tiver algum erro ortografico. Se Viu se viu o Chelsea vai jogar com Barcelona.--Monkey0 23h19min de 16 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) ---- o jogo vai se 06 de Maio.--Monkey0 23h19min de 16 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) ---- Eu acho que é 19:45, mas nao tenho certeza.--Monkey0 23h34min de 16 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Voltei! Voltei! E fiz o arquivo! Você retirou aquele "negócio" da fonte do artigo destaque. Pois aquilo é '''Direito Autoral. Eu peguei do blog do Bartman005. Como Prometido Tambem coloquei o video do AeroSmith.Ahh...Kiss.--Monkey0 00h19min de 17 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) bom dia bom dia Aero'Guns --Leskelutor 17h37min de 17 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) ... quando eu perguntei como e que faz o quadrado azul eu tava na verdade perguntando como que far aque quadrado beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem peqinininho não aquele grandão. --Leskelutor 18h05min de 17 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) ... tenho uma boa noticia:a temporada 20 estreia depois de amanhã. desculpe eu esquecir de bota quem enviou a ultima mensagem(sem contar essa mensagem)foi eu Leskelutor --Leskelutor 18h10min de 17 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) boa noite boa noite. --189.81.30.237 22h09min de 17 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) boa noite boa noite --Leskelutor 22h22min de 17 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) novo usuário oi aero'guns,eu queria que você editase o usuario da minha prima(que acabou de se cadastra na wiki simpsons) na lista de usuarios, o usuario dela é mãenu. --Leskelutor 21h50min de 18 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) ps:manda uma mensagem de boa vinda pra ela temporada 20 a temporada 20 estreia hoje!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Leskelutor 17h29min de 19 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) bom dia booooooooooooooooooooooom diaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! o episodio ontem da temporada 20 foi muita legal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Leskelutor 19h08min de 20 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Hê Bom, estou um pouco desligado e sua página de discussão tá um pouco poluída, não? O RB do AC/DC não comprei e não vou. Vi no YouTube as músicas sendo tocadas e o Highway to Hell? Tem um solo do Angus Young antes! Mas precisa comprar a guitarra do RB? Não serve do GH?? Os destaque-artigo sou quem edita. Mas se Não editar até a sexta, é sinal que você deve mudar. Se a sinopse da WikiSimpsons estiver muito grande, veja no blog do Bartman005. Os quebra galhos talvez use na página de discussão. Gosto de Guns Aero Kiss e Scorpions um pouco. *--Cassetete071 23h03min de 22 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) O Chelsea lançará novos kits (uniformes) no dia 01/05/09. Mas tem foto no Google. Fico "sinistro..." viva os simpsons Os simpsons não e apenas um desenho, e sim um modo de viver.Vivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa os simpsons!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sim sim pode mover pra medalha de prata. tu já olho tu já olhou que na nova abertura tem uma foto do homer na sala do bart? Aero'Guns eu errei o jogo do Chelsea x Barcelona vai ser 28 de abril terça feira.--Monkey0 20h13min de 26 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) ops Aero'Guns eu percebi que na lista de episodios na temporada 20 lá tem como segundo episodio Lost Verizon mas na verdade é casa da arvore dos horrores 19,por favor arrume isso. --Leskelutor 17h56min de 27 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) :B Aê,tem algum outro meio de me comunicar com você?.QQ Tô aqui Pois é... eu ia comentar isso q o cara ali em cima comentou, a lista de episódios da temporada 20 não tá seguindo a ordem dos episódios q estão passando, mudei o nome do episódio do dia das bruxas, mas ele deveria ser o segundo da lista, tá fora de ordem... não sei a ordem correta pra arrumar, veja lá se puder. Pensou q eu tinha parado de editar né? não parei não, mas só edito quando tenho alguma coisa nova pra colocar ou quando acho qlguma coisa pra arrumar, mas estou por aqui. --Stopinski 13h16min de 29 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Já mudei o nome do episódio... Ué, o nome do episódio que passou domingo eu já coloquei lá, é "a Casa da árvore dos Horrores XIX", o segundo da temporada, mas não sei qual vai ser a ordem da temporada inteira... --Stopinski 17h09min de 30 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Opa... Porque que colocaram um monte de imagens promocionais de antigos episódios lá na parte do episódio da casa da árvore do horror da temporada 20? que que tem a ver isso? posso tirar fora? E outra coisa, eu ví o episódio novo ontem, mas não sei quel o nome em português... vc sabe? --Stopinski 12h20min de 4 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Os 3 episódios da tem 20 que já passaram já estão com os nomes traduzidos, mas na lista que aparece dentro dos artigos dos episódios os nomes continuam em inglês e fora de ordem! entendeu o q eu quiz dizer? eu não sei arrumar, dá uma olhada quando puder... --Stopinski 12h41min de 5 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Tá estranho... Quando eu entro na descrição de alguns personagens aquele menu lateral aparece em cima do texto, ele não fica ali do lado esquerdo... isso acontece na descrição do Homer e do Bart tmb... não sei se em mais algum tmb tá assim. Daí nem dá pra ler o texto... --Stopinski 13h21min de 8 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Sim, foi esse episódio mesmo, já colocaram o nome em português! --Stopinski 12h57min de 12 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) E como vc fica sabendo que alguém criou um novo artigo? tem como eu saber quando alguém criou?--Stopinski 12h51min de 13 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) sim Sim o novo episodio é Curvas Perigosas, mas não se preucupe eu já movi dangerous Curves para Curvas Perigosas. --Leskelutor 00h25min de 18 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Nãohttp://images.wikia.com/common/releases_200905.2/skins/common/images/button_sig.png Eu não quero participar do Mutirão da Tradução não(eu sou ruim em inglês) e parabens novo adiministrador e parabens tambem por contribui para que a WikiSimpsons tenha 1.000 artigos desculpa esqueci de assinar a ultima mensagem. --Leskelutor 00h34min de 18 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Os simpsons anti ontem ganhei o the simpsons game pro meu PS2=) mas o meu PS2 não dá funcionando=( mas eu vou concertar=) --Leskelutor 17h41min de 18 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) tu sabia que... tu sabia que o ultimo episodio que passou nos Estados Unidos é Coming Homerica? --Leskelutor 22h45min de 19 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Notícia falsa! Ei, colocaram a notícia Homer faz alusão a Susan Boyle em episódio da 20ª Temporada, mas eu desconfio que essa notícia seja falsa, isso aí é mentira, na temporada 20 nem tem nenhum episódio com o nome "Springfield Got Talent", e eu já tinha visto essa notícia em outro site, e lá tinha uma montagem muito mau feita com cenas de episódios antigos e o Homer com uma voz muito estranha, dizendo q era uma cena desse novo episódio, mas não é!! É melhor deletar essa notícia pois quase certeza que isso é mentira, quando a Suzan Boyle ficou conhecida a 20ª temporada já estava feita, nem tem como isso ser verdade!! --Stopinski 01h04min de 25 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Cara, vc tem q concordar q essa notícia é muito estranha, não tem nenhum episódio com esse nome e esse vídeo não passa de uma montagem com cenas de episódios antigos... aqui diz que não é um episódio, e sim um pequeno vídeo feito para a internet! Vou escrever lá na notícia que talvez isso não seja verdade, eu sei q estão divulgando em vários lugares, mas pode não passar de um boato. beleza? --Stopinski 11h03min de 26 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Opa.. podemos atualizar a seção de curiosidades sim, mas o dificil é achar curiosidades novas ne´? hehe --Stopinski 11h06min de 27 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) AGORA SIM! sobre a notícia Homer faz alusão a Susan Boyle ? eu achei o vídeo original, postei no artigo e mudei denovo o texto, não é cena de episódio não, é só uma propaganda da Fox americana! agora as informações estão corretas! dá uma olhada lá... --Stopinski 11h26min de 28 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) ER A imagem não era pornográfica, tem prova de que era? Espertinho. Christian msg 00h38min de 5 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) :Ah, não sabia que pornografia não era permitido, pois elimine rápido então o arquivo:Oh my god.jpg. Christian msg 00h50min de 5 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) ::Mas eu não sabia, dê um desconto. Christian msg 00h56min de 5 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) Convite Estou te convidando para minha nova Wiki, "WikiVida"! Sei que você é muito responsável e ótimo para administrar uma Wikia. Se quiser entre em: http://pt-br.vidawiki.wikia.com/wiki/P%C3%A1gina_principal. Nomes traduzidos dos episódios Estou colocando os nomes em português dos episódios q passam na FOX, mas as traduções são MUITO TOSCAS! o episódio "The Burns and The Bees" ficou Queimaduras e Abelhas, não tem nada de queimadura no episódio, o "Burns" do título é o senhor Burns e não queimaduras! o episódio anterior tmb tinha ficado com um nome podre, os caras q colocam os nomes em português são uns imcompetentes... E vc sabe pra qual e-mail mandar esse tipo de reclamação? porque se amndar direto pra FOX nem vai adiantar nada...--Stopinski 11h58min de 10 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) O Novo episódio que passou domingo ficou com o nome Lisa a Rainha do Romance, eu achei bom o episódio, pela descrição parecia q seria sem graça, mas até q tiveram boas piadas. Tmb criei esse artigo: “Futurama” volta à ser produzido! coloquei nas notícias, mas não sei mudar o número de artigos... --Stopinski 11h45min de 15 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) Na verdade o texto do artigo nem fui eu que escreví... tá praticamente igual ao de onde eu lí, hehe. --Stopinski 14h12min de 16 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) Eu devo ter alterado alguma coisa no texto, mas quase nada, o texto original está no endereço que eu coloquei como fonte, será que é melhor alterar bastante o texto e tirar a fonte? ou não tem problema deixar assim? --Stopinski 16h12min de 16 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) Ok, vou modificar todo o texto então... --Stopinski 11h46min de 17 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) Artigios novos... Pronto, já mudei o texto da notícia sobre o Futurama, e tmb escreví esse artigo aqui: *Fox estréia versão brasileira do Hulu dá uma olhada lá... até mais. --Stopinski 12h41min de 17 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) Perdi a abertura nova e o nome do episódio que passou ontem, que droga! não pude colocar o nome traduzido, trente descobrir como ficou o nome! outra coisa, eu mudei o artigo em destaque, ele demora pra aparecer atualaizado na página inicial? --Stopinski 14h27min de 22 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) Ahh... vc tem Twitter? se tiver siga esse aqui: http://twitter.com/SigaSimpsons Notícias, Novidades e outras coisas sobre os Simpsons, em português! --Stopinski 17h24min de 23 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) Não cara, eu tava falando do episódio anterior, esse Como o Teste Foi Ganho é o que vai passar hoje, como vc sabe que é esse o título em português? nem passou ainda heheheh --Stopinski 15h52min de 28 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) Quase acertou, o nome ficou assim Como o Teste Foi Vencido --Stopinski 11h27min de 29 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) Personagens Cara, a seção de personagens tá muito zoada, como eu faço pra DELETAR uns artigos de lá? por exemplo esse Senhor Apu Nahasapeemapetilon é o Apu, mas criaram esse com "senhor" antes... tem que deletar, esse e uns outros. Outra coisa q tá ruim é que deveriam aparecer todos os nomes numa página só, e não só até a letra S e os outros só se mudar de página. Não sei se vc concorda, mas tem muito personagem lá que só apareceu uma vez, e nem vai aparecer mais, acho q esses não deveriam aparecer na lista principal de personagens, só na lista de persongens q só apareceram uma vez. espero respostas pra poder ajudar a melhorar a lista de personagens. --Stopinski 19h17min de 1 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Ok, já deswconfiava que não era certo fazer como ele tinha falado, mas vc poderia deletar o Senhor Apu Nahasapeemapetilon pelo menos, porque é repetido, é o mesmo personagem "Apu" e o artigo tá muito mau feito... --Stopinski 12h20min de 2 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Boa idéia colocar o artigo sobre o Michael Jackson em destaque! eu deu uma encrementada no artigo, dá uma olhada lá! --Stopinski 12h59min de 2 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Re:Obrigado pelo trabalho Obrigado pelas palavras. Já vou consertar a dica para Stopski e o número de usuários. ah, e o Stopski está querendo apagar a página Senhor Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, pois já tem uma página sobre o Apu, e só administradores podem apagar páginas. Eu até movi a página, mas se já existe... vc pode apagar por ele? Vou tentar saber mais sobre Wikias para não receitar mais erros. E achei legal vc homenagear o Michael Jackson, eu já vi o artigo em destaque, não sabia que ele também era fã dos Simpsons. Agora vou editar os erros, tchau, --..................WikiCriador 16h08min de 2 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Pronto Já criei a página The Simpsons:Páginas para eliminar. Já inclui o Senhor Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, se quiser inclua alguma. Só o Vu2c pode apagar páginas ou vc também? --..................WikiCriador 16h26min de 2 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Vc não acha? Outra coisa q tá ruim lá nos personagens é que aparecem os nomes só até a letra S, os nomes depois da letra S só aparecem se mudar de página, acho q muita gente nem percebe que a lista contunua! Tinha q fazer aparecer tudo na mesma página, nem que colocasse as subcategorias na pagina seguinte em vez de deixar antes, sei lá... o q acha? Peço Queria pedir pra vc me ajudar com a tradução q estou fazendo: Lista de Produtos do Krusty. É "giganorme"!!!!!!!! Não sei como os caras da Wikisimpsons em inglês conseguem fazer esse tipo de coisa. Estou já na metade. --..................WikiCriador 18h01min de 2 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) RE Eu já fiz a primeira metade. Se vc achar q não eu não dividi pela metade direito ou que não traduzi direito me avisa. Vou botar aqui o link da página pra te facilitar:Lista de Produtos do Krusty. --..................WikiCriador 21h10min de 2 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Não tô não... Não fiquei brabo não, que isso? eu sei que nem sempre vc tem tempo de ficar na Wikia, e eu tmb não... Viu a encrementada q eu dei no artigo do Michael? Já respondi o teu blog... olha lá! E a idéia de colocar algo assim "se quiser ver mais páginas desta categoria clique em próximos 200" na parte dos personagens é boa, teria q ficar num lugar bem visível, pois realmente acho q quem entra lá não percebe q tem continuação. Vou postar uma notícia, Equador restringe exibição de Os Simpsons veja lá! abraço --Stopinski 11h29min de 3 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) RE2: Legal vc botar no Help needed. E precisa mesmo... --..................WikiCriador 15h32min de 3 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Artigo em destaque Quando estreiar o novo episódio No Loan Again, Naturally vai continuar com o artigo do Michael Jackson? Se não quiser tirar podiar deixar e fazer outra tabela na Página Principal, escrito "Novo episódio", né? --..................WikiCriador 15h57min de 3 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Categoria:!The Simpsons Eu sei q a categoria tem uma página válida, mas provalvelmente esse usuáriosó botou a categoria naquela página para poder criá-la e escrever aquilo (para não dizer outra coisa). Aquela categoria não tinha uma descrição de nenhum tipo de página q poderia ser colocado em uma categoria diferente, mas mesmo assim obrigado por reverter a página e bloquear o tal usuário. --..................WikiCriador 20h41min de 3 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Parabéns! Parabéns! Vc tá em primeiro lugar na lista de top users! Mando bem! Muito bem! Parabéns! --..................WikiCriador 16h35min de 4 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Novo episodio Porque o novo episodio de os Simpsons não passou ontem? --Leskelutor 17h24min de 6 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Obrigado Obrigado por tudo. Bem que suspeitei vc não estar editando muito. Agora vou procurar editar "The Simpsons: Hit and Run", já que ganhei o jogo de aniversário (porém ainda não chegou, espero que chegue hoje, já que é''' meu aniversário). Espero que vc resolva o problema do computador "vagaroso" e que continue sendo o primeiro do ranking. Não sou lá esse super usuário não, provavelmente ganei contribuições com piadas de sofá e descrições de episódios de Halloween, mas obrigado. Eu me lembro que vc q me deu boas vindas quando eu era e não era usuário registrado (eu que era o "Eduardo T. Bello"). Vou procurar continuar traduzindo páginas da Wikisimpsons em inglês. E estou longe de te ultrapaçar, vc é o primeiro e eu sou o último (na tabela principal). Obrigado por tudo, pelas boas vindas, pelos parabéns... Vc é realmente o '''Melhor usuário da Wikisimpsons(<=olha o link de novo...). Tchau, --..................WikiCriador 16h09min de 11 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Vai dar uma sumida? Então... lí na discussão do WikiCriador que vc vai ficar um tempo sem entrar aqui né? Espero que possa voltar logo, pois vc sempre fez um bom trabalho aqui! Encare essa fase com computador lerdo como umas férias daqui ehhehe, abraço e até logo! --Stopinski 10h49min de 13 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Opa... seja bem vindo devolta! Stopinski 10h48min de 27 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Bem-vindo de volta! Fico feliz q vc tenha voltado, bem-vindo de volta! Eu coloquei, como na Wikisimpsons em inglês, uma Imagem da semana. Vc gostou? Dá uma olhada lá na Página Principal... Daqui a pouco vou mudá-la. Ah, e... Eu acho que não vou criar muitas postagens de blog, achei até que devia ter feito daquela um artigo. Só botei na Categoria Postagens de blog, ok!? O Vu2c deu uma mexida na Página Principal também, vc viu? Eu acho q ficou bem melhor, se tiver alguma coisa pra botar à mais bote (ficou um espaço debaixo da Imagem da semana). Não andei criando muitos artigos, acho que estou sem ideia. acho que agora vou mexer no artigo do The Simpsons: Hit & Run, já q ganhei agora à pouco o jogo. Eu vi na Wikipedia q vc é um dos membros do "Projeto simpsons" (acho que é esse o nome), me chamaram para participar, mas só editei lá para botar a estreia da série no artigo 1989. Quais são as wikis q vc criou??? --..................WikiCriador 12h40min de 28 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Sobre o blog... Vou usar o blog pra colocar umas imagens que eu mesmo desenhei, dos simpsons... já postei lá, e vou ir colocando as imagens tudo no mesmo post. coloquei as pré definições q vc falou, mas acho que não deu muito certo não, e no Recent Blog Posts nem aparece nada, deve ter alguma coisa errada. falow. --Stopinski 13h05min de 29 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Vandalism Hi!, I'm Simpsons88 from the spanish Wikisimpson. I was searching for Bill Simpson and I have seen that it is a redirect page to Arnie Pye. Please, can you erase it? --Simpsons88 17h41min de 29 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) vadalo... tem um usuário anônimo 85.242.185.115 que já deletou 2 vezes todo o texto do artigo The Simpsons Game eu arrumo e ele vai, deleta tudo e escreve merda, um monte de palavrão em inglês... tem como bloquear esse cara? Basquetebol Wiki Ah, legal essa wiki que vcs criaram (vc e seu amigo), vou dar uma olhada e ver se posso ajudar editando algo. Ainda bem que vc bloqueou aquele IP... Ah, eu estava pensando... O Stopinski podia ser administrador, ele é muito competente! --..................WikiCriador 23h30min de 29 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Frase destacada Achei alguma coisa: Frase destacada. Não botei em destaque nem da semana para não ficar repetitivo. Coloquei nessa semana uma que eu achei engraçada. Dá uma olhada lá, e se quiser muda o nome, acho que não soou bem "destacada". --..................WikiCriador 02h09min de 30 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Valeu... Obrigado por bloquear aquele usuário... ele era insistente, eu arrumava e ele fazia merda denovo, umas 4 vezes ele avacalhou no mesmo artigo! até mais. Pérolas É, eu não tô achando sinônimo pra destaque. Que tal "O Sábio Homer diz...", mas não daria para explicar a situação. Pensei em "Frase do dia", mas não quero ficar mudando todo dia. É, vou tentar "O Sábio Homer diz...", ok? --..................WikiCriador 23h48min de 30 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) * Tem razão. Bem, até o final da semana vou deixa assim se não vou editar muito. Quando for mudar a frase vou botar "Frases sábias dos Simpsons", mas pensei no Homer porquê geralmente é ele quem fala essas coisas engraçadas. Estava pensando de na próxima semana colocar "Você pode ter todo o dinheiro do mundo, mas há uma coisa que você não pode comprar: Um dinossauro...". Vou botar "Frases sábias" mesmo, aí depois da frase eu coloco o autor, tipo: "Frase" - Personagem. --..................WikiCriador 01h06min de 31 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Vídeo Dá uma olhada nesse vídeo (não consegui botar aqui): "Guns ´N´ Homer" --..................WikiCriador 01h21min de 31 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) * Atah, só achei q vc ia achar legal porque vc gosta dessa banda. --..................WikiCriador 13h27min de 31 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Dá uma olhada Cara, vc já viu como ficou o artigo Vídeos? coloquei muita coisa lá, tá bem caprichado, tmb tá legal o Categoria:!Imagens, (não consigui colocar o link aqui) eu dei uma modificada e tô colocando mais coisas ainda, mas já tem bastate coisa... Acho q esse dois artigos poderiam estar no menú lateral da página inicial, porque Vídeos e Imagens são sempre procurados, o que acha?? --Stopinski 11h54min de 3 de Agosto de 2009 (UTC) Ficou legal, a Vídeos ficou beleza, mas a Imagens acho que teria que ser um link pra aquela !Imagens mesmo, porque é nela que fica a "lista" de artgos, em breve vou colocar mais coisas lá... Esses dois artigos que eu pedi pra vc colocar são tipo categorias, ficou bom, valeu por colocar! Bloqueio Vai, toupeira, vai, me bloqueia logo, mete infinito! não vou ficar perdendo meu tempo editando essas merdinhas. tenho mais coisa pra fazer. Categoria:!Imagens Oi, sou FedericoF de Wikisimpson em espanhol, você escreveu para ver se você pode excluir essa categoria (agora substituído por este). Obrigado. Caso você não entenda espanhol no google Hola, soy FedericoF de la Wikisimpson en español, te escribía para saber si podrías borrar esta categoría (Ya la reemplazé por esta). Gracias. ::::-- 21h31min de 11 de Agosto de 2009 (UTC) Foi mau... Então eu não deveria ter feito alteração lá.. não sabia que se eu editasse não teria mais como arrumar, putz. --Stopinski 16h15min de 25 de Agosto de 2009 (UTC) ACHO QUE ARRUMEI LÁ! eu abri o histórico antes do vandalo apagar tudo, a ultima alteração tinha sido minha... então salvei! ficou certo, como antes do cara ter deletado tudo! Fiz certo? abrço. --Stopinski 16h19min de 25 de Agosto de 2009 (UTC) Minha talk page vandalizada qts X Eu contei umas 5 ou 4 vezes. A gente podia falar com a wiki sobre isso de proteger cada pag. de usuário, né? Se não os admins (vc e o Vu2c) vão ter q ir em cada pag. e proteger, mas mesmo assim, como nós vimos os exemplos de Gfhjsk(sei lá nome, aquele q tem um bando de g). Axu q voh lah reclamah c/ a wikia, onde se fala essas coisas?--WikiCriador(contato | blog | Wikisimpsons) 23h00min de 26 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) perola de ouro eu capturei barack obama e so irei devolver se você me der a peróla de ouro. --Leskelutor 19h25min de 2 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) imangens como colar imagens? ass: Leskelutor Notícias O que aconteceu com o Notícias estava direcionado pra um artigo inexistente, aí eu redirecionei pro Predefinição:Destaque-noticias mas seria bom que não fosse igual, no "destaque notícias" ficariam só as noticias mais atuais, agente iria pagando dali as notícias mais antigas, e no "Notícias" ficariam todas, tipo um histórico de notícias... percibi q tava estragado quando fui adicionar uma notícia. Ahh, tmb coloquei a sinopse do segundo episódio da temporada 21! --Stopinski 11h36min de 21 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) Intendi, mas o link q vc me passou é o mesmo q está redirecionado... seria uma boa criar o de notícias antigas, ou com outro nome "todas as notícias", sei lá...--Stopinski 14h48min de 21 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) Mas antes o "notícias" tinha bem mais coisa, notícias antigonas, eu lembro... não só as do "destaques". Mas beleza, veja o que consegue fazer aí. --Stopinski 15h50min de 21 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) Parado Oi, vou ficar meio parado aqui na wiki, pq estou investindo numa nova wiki minha, "Andy Griffiths Wiki", sobre o escritor australiano Andy Griffiths (os livros dele me fazem rir quase tanto quanto Os Simpsons). --WikiCriador(contato | blog | Wikisimpsons) 20h50min de 21 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) Ficou legal! Muito bom... agora é só agente cuidar, sempre ir tirando as notícias mais antigas da "notícias" e colocar na "noticias antigas", mas acho que existem artigos com noticias mais antigas ainda que nãoe stão lá... falow. --Stopinski 11h18min de 23 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) Obrigado pelo boa sorte Obrigado, axo q as outras wikis q criei acabei abandonando, não consegui prosseguir com elas, mas nessa vou dar o máximo de mim --WikiCriador(contato | blog | Wikisimpsons) 21h07min de 24 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) =Ajuda= Aero'Guns será que você podia me da uma ajuda é que tinha criado alguns artigos e eles não aparecem nalista de artigos sera que você podia me ajudar e coloca-los na lista ? valeu. =Valeu mesmo = muito obrigado mesmo Aero´Guns me ajudo muito mesmo . =uma help= Aero´Guns como se cria um projeto aqui na wikisimpsons ? Categoria vídeos... Cara, a categoria de vídeos ficou muito ruim!! fica listado por ordem alfabética, tudo perdido, vários vídeos que pelo título nem dá pra saber o que é... tem até vídeos que nem tem relação com os simpsons ali! Antes eu sei que não era categoria, mas tava tudo organizadinho, tudo separado, não tem como deixar a categoria como era a "videos" ?? assim ficou muito ruim! --Stopinski 11h47min de 1 de outubro de 2009 (UTC) uma mãozinha Aero´Guns você poderia editar o artigo que escrevi o artigo Casa quando fui salvar a pagina o sexo dela não aparece , e eu havia editado o sexo será que você poderia me ajudar ? uma pergunta aero guns como você virou moderador ? pergunta eu queria saber se aqui na wikisimpsons existe users robôs e se você podia me falar o nome de um delese oque são users helpers valeu um abraço . Imagem da semana... Cara por enquanto eu estou atualizando a "imagem da semana" com o que vai sendo divulgado de novidade, semana passada coloquei a imagem promocional do novo episódio de dia das bruxas e essa semana coloquei a capa pa Playboy da Marge, acho que é uma boa irmos colocando essas imagens novas enquanto não começa a temporada nova por aqui. --Stopinski 12h06min de 13 de outubro de 2009 (UTC) Oque é oque são artigos mistério ? Logo Soube que vc quer mudar a logo e tinha gostado de uma postada por um usuário... eu peguei a logo e fiz umas alterações, deixei o homer olhando pro lado da logo, pra baixo... acho que ficou mehor, dá uma olhada aí. --Stopinski 11h34min de 18 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) center|376px O que é isso? Pra que servem esses artigos Bart esta numa capa de revista‎ e Bart e lisa estão numa revista infantil‎ ?? Alguém criou mas eu acho q deveriam ser excluídos, não dizem nada com nada! Dá uma olhada... --Stopinski 11h06min de 16 de dezembro de 2009 (UTC) Ae, Aero'Guns Rest in Peace eu mando esse novo logo aqui - --Bartholomew Jo-jo Simpson 17h49min de 14 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) thumb|350px ATENÇÃO AOS USUÁRIOS O Mutirão da Tradução foi editado por algum usuário, e não existe mais. A porcaria de lá é só o que ele escreveu sobre a WikiSimpsons. Ofendeu nosso website e peço que alguém que saiba consertar o Mutirão, que faça, por favor, pois é uma prioridade de nós, usuários manter a página livre desses arruaceiros. --Bartholomew Jo-jo Simpson 17h48min de 14 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Só eu estou editando? Adicionei notícia, imagens promocionais, personagem, mudei a imagem destaque, arquivo destaque... mas parece que só eu atualizo isso aqui. Cadê todo mundo? --Stopinski 11h23min de 8 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) Privilégios Sugeri ao Vu2c à conceder privilégios para algumas coisas na Wikisimpsons não só para mim, más tbm ao Stopinski, para podermos ajudar na manutenção.Gosto muito de editar a página inicial.... O que você acha? --Bubfernando 02h07min de 7 de março de 2010 (UTC) Duvida Tu tem MSN me manda o convite ta? dai a gente conversa mais o meu é brenowao@hotmail.com. Vandalismo é uma merda... Várias vezes eu "arrumei" artigos vandalizados, mesmo antes de ser administrador, mas é meio difícil adivinhar quais artigos foram zoados, eu só fico sabendo se for um artigo q eu editei recentemente... Mas sempre que acho alguma avacalhação eu arrumo, valeu! --Stopinski 12h07min de 16 de março de 2010 (UTC) :B Oi bobão,tem algum outro meio de eu me comunicar com você?u_u Msn e telefone já perderam a graça AKOPKAPOKAPOKAKO <3 D: Meu desenho *o* q Gun's Olá! Nem deu pra veer que você curte Gun's kkkkk'. Foi no show deles? Mó massa!--Bubfernando 21h48min de 20 de março de 2010 (UTC) Projetos| CHAT * Sim...Estava pensando nisto agora mesmo...Estou pensando tbm em fazer enormes projetos, o que precisaria da colaboração de muitos usuários...Estou tentando armar alguma estratégia...Tem msn?--Bubfernando 22h41min de 20 de março de 2010 (UTC) * Adicionado! --Bubfernando 22h52min de 20 de março de 2010 (UTC) * Podemos então conversar por aqui? Estava procurando alguns artigos vandalizados também...Tem gente que acha que aki é Desciclopédia. Retirei Melhores Artigos da barra lateral.Show do Gun's em BH foi massaa! * Participando do Mutirão da Tradução--Bubfernando 23h12min de 20 de março de 2010 (UTC) * Não! bruno.vianaa@hotmail.com * Meu msn tá com bug ¬¬ ...Não tá dando pra te chamar. Chama eu lá. Vlw Não mudou... Subí a imagem com o nome que vc falou, aparentemente era pra ter substituído, apareceu o "histórico" de mudanças da logo, mas a imagem antiga não mudou, continua ali do lado! --Stopinski 11h53min de 25 de março de 2010 (UTC) A imagem antiga continua ali... consegue mudar e resolver?--Stopinski 17h52min de 26 de março de 2010 (UTC) Imagem pequena *Olá! A imagem do logo mudou, só que agora ela está pequena...--Bubfernando 17h34min de 27 de março de 2010 (UTC) *Por nada ;) *No projeto da tradução, estou traduzindo primeiro as páginas mais fáceis que o Google faz uma tradução legal...Depois começo à editar artigos mais complicados de cabeça mesmo... Valeu caras, que bom que conseguiram arrumar a imagem da nova logo! --Stopinski 11h32min de 29 de março de 2010 (UTC) Wikisimpsons parada * Nossa! A Wikisimpsons tá tão parada ultimamente...Tô pensando em criar novos projetos para atrair novos editores...o que pode aumentar o número de vandalismo DDDD= * Tudo bem intão! Vou terminar de criar aki depois te mostro.--Bubfernando 15h11min de 11 de abril de 2010 (UTC) Wikisimpsons apagada da Wikipédia Pois é...O artigo que tinhamos na Wikipédia foi deletado por ter conteúdo de spam ¬¬ Olha o artigo "deletado": http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikisimpsons * Tanta discussão só por causa de UM artigo a mais ou a menos na Wikipédia? Affz! Nós temos que ganhar a jogada ahuahuahauhaua--Bubfernando 13h43min de 16 de abril de 2010 (UTC) Importando predefinições de outras wikis Estou importando novas predefinições para facilitar na edição de páginas. Como o PAGENOME, que posta o nome da página. Ex.: .O que acha? Desciclopédia O nosso artigo já está criado! Agora é só editar!!! Wikisimpsons na Desciclopédia tava com preguiça de criar história...Dá uma olhada no artigo que tá sem graça e edita lá! kkkkkk' Nome do epsodioi de ontem E Aí? viu o episódio de ontem? eu ví mas não sei se falou o nome em português, se falou eu não percebí...--Stopinski 11h08min de 19 de abril de 2010 (UTC) Blz, se vc descobrir vc altera lá. --Stopinski 13h23min de 19 de abril de 2010 (UTC) Logo Por que você alterou o logo novamente? O que deu lá o nosso artigo na Wikipédia? Abs, --Bubfernando 23h32min de 21 de abril de 2010 (UTC) Barra de personagem Oi! E aí beleza? Sabe aquela barra onde coloca a imagem e as informações dos personagens?Algum usuário mudou,e sinceramente,acho que ficou horrível.Primeiro que as informações deles sumiram,e segundo que tá igual a da Simpsons Wiki americana(acho que em cada país tinha que ter uma wiki diferente).Meu único pedido,é a que você (se possível) mude pro antigo.Por Favor!^^ --Walker2497 16h41min de 28 de abril de 2010 (UTC) Vídeo em Destaque Quem é o responsável pelo "Vídeo em Destaque", pois aquele foi removido, mas eu encontrei outro que não foi removido http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMeCfz9_vvc --187.40.0.35 17h00min de 5 de maio de 2010 (UTC) Sugestão de nova página Eu gostaria de criar uma pagina com frases engraçadas de todos os personagens menos Homer, e gostaria de saber sua opinião. Por favor responda na minha página de discussãoS. Manzur 18h00min de 5 de maio de 2010 (UTC) Desabafo Fui eu quem criou o artigo do Wikisimpsons na Wikipédia. Quanto ao fato dos "socks", eu era obrigado á criar novas contas, pois cada conta que eu tinha era bloqueado, muitas vezes injustamente. Hoje estou bloqueado por tempo infinito. Mas o que mais me dá nojo naquela jossa de Wikipédia é que as regras só valem para os novatos, os administradores não cumprem as próprias regras que eles criaram. Posso lhe afirmar com toda certeza que já fui vítima de Cyberbullying por lá... Não tem um jeito de nos reunirmos de alguma maneira contra a Wikipédia? O fato de os administradores abusarem do poder para descumprir as próprias regras não seria abuso de poder, e portanto, um crime digital? Há a possibilidade de denúncia da Wikipédia? Por favor me escreva mandando respostas. LitrixLinuxer 09h35min de 6 de maio de 2010 (UTC)LitrixLinuxer Página Principal *Não sei pq, más aki a página principal aparece normal, chega no "Você sabia que.." ela vai toda pra esquerda ¬¬... Não consegui identificar o problema...Agora não sei se é no html ou se é do navegador... --Bubfernando 13h00min de 7 de maio de 2010 (UTC) * Consertei o problema! Abriram o center na imagem em destaque e esqueceram de fechar ;DD --Bubfernando 20h33min de 8 de maio de 2010 (UTC) Wikirespostas Tava vendo a Wikisimpsons em espanhol, e vi o portal de perguntas e respostas deles...É tipo numa página própria, não igual a nossa que é direta no Wikirespostas (akela que aparece na lateral). Resolvi criar a Simpsons Repostas para quem sabe fazer igual a Wikisimpsons espanhola: interligar as duas Wikis, como se fosse um porjeto da nossa Wikisimpsons...O que acha? Simpsons Respostas Ps.: Só copiei o conteúdo da espanhola..Nem traduzi ;DDD --Bubfernando 16h16min de 9 de maio de 2010 (UTC) * Se der pra você me dar um apoio quanto à estrutura da nossa wikirespostas então...Melhor ainda!...Já tô até com uma predefinição pra interligar a Wikisimpsons com a Simpsons respostas...Além dum quadro escrito: Nossos projetos: WIKIRESPOSTAS :DDDDDDDD Se der, entra no msn e tc por lá ;DD --Bubfernando 18h48min de 9 de maio de 2010 (UTC) Vandalismo de IP Oi, tem como apagar este vandalismo criado por um IP? LitrixLinuxer 22h47min de 9 de maio de 2010 (UTC)LitrixLinuxer Criei a página Há pouco material por hora, vou catar mais em resumos de episódios antigos. Pediu p/avisar qdo eu criasse a página para proteger contra IP's vândalosS. Manzur 19h07min de 11 de maio de 2010 (UTC)